doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Stanton
Marcus C. Stanton (Identification Number: 5912-24) was a manifest controller in Mars City. He was in charge of monitoring all cargo shipments going in and out of Mars City. When he learned that mysterious cargo shipments were being sent straight to Delta Labs without his knowledge or approval, he became angry and made an audio report demanding that whoever it was that was subverting his authority stop. He was also upset that he could not get any information on what the shipments in question contained. He never learned that Malcolm Betruger was behind this conspiracy. Marcus' PDA can be found in the Mars City Manifest Control Office (along with his decapitated body). PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Undocumented Cargo' This is Mark Stanton, manifest controller currently stationed at Mars City. I'm not sure who to send this to so I decided to send it to quite a few people. If you're on the recipient list, please take a moment to review this report. It is quite important. I'm very concerned over the shipping procedures out here. I am the manifest controller and, as such, I need to be informed of everything coming in and out of Mars City. Someone here is subverting my position and preventing me from getting data on things being shipped. This is unacceptable. Not only could this reflect poorly on my upcoming review, but this is my job and I'm tired of being out of the loop. I have no idea who keeps telling the shipping crews to allow things in and out without allowing me to produce or procure the manifest but, whoever it is, it must stop. One of the dock workers actually told me to piss off when I tried to stop one of the last containers from going straight to Delta. I immediately filed a report and will follow up with the transit manager next time I see him. End of log. Emails 'Would you believe - chainsaws?' (11-12-2145) Marcus, Those morons at Mixom have done it again. I requisitioned a crate of jackhammers. What we got were several crates of chainsaws and no jackhammers at all. What the hell were they thinking? Chainsaws serve no purpose on Mars! I'm sending these back as soon as I get the time. Meanwhile, I would appreciate it if you could lodge another complaint with Mixom and expedite my jackhammers when they do arrive. David Robbins Industrial Complex 'Farewell for now' (11-14-2145) If you've received this e-mail, you are someone I worked with while here on Mars and have made an impression on my life. I want you to know I'm leaving Mars and UAC to pursue other opportunities after one last assignment tomorrow in Delta Labs. I will miss you terribly and will think of you often. I'm sure the friendships I've made here will last the rest of my life and I will be sure to keep in touch. As soon as I have a new address I will forward it along. I hope you will join me in the Mars City kitchen for a drink tomorrow evening. My shuttle leaves first thing on 11/16 and I'd hate to miss my last chance to see you... until next time. Ray Gerhardt 'FW: Farewell for now' (11-14-2145) Any idea who this guy is? I think he may be the funny looking dweeb from Alpha Labs, but I always thought his name was Alan. Are you going to go have that drink with him? I wouldn't normally... but if he's buying and other people will be there, it might be fun. ''----Original Message----'' Sent: 11-14-2145 To: Duncan Mathews If you've received this e-mail, you are someone I worked with while here on Mars and have made an impression on my life. I want you to know I'm leaving Mars and UAC to pursue other opportunities after one last assignment tomorrow in Delta Labs. I will miss you terribly and will think of you often. I'm sure the friendships I've made here will last the rest of my life and I will be sure to keep in touch. As soon as I have a new address I will forward it along. I hope you will join me in the Mars City kitchen for a drink tomorrow evening. My shuttle leaves first thing on 11/16 and I'd hate to miss my last chance to see you... until next time. Ray Gerhardt Category:Doom 3 characters